


Thorki Vignettes

by thesynapticsnap



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesynapticsnap/pseuds/thesynapticsnap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are a couple of college guys that happen to fall in love. It’s not easy or pretty or the way either of them wanted it, but it’s theirs. Modern/college AU, x-post from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorki Vignettes

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of some modern day Thorki vignettes I wrote a few years ago.

**I**

“You’re a dick, you know that?”

Thor looks up from the textbook he’s been half-reading under the dim light of Loki’s overhead fan for the last hour. Loki hasn’t spoken to him much since they got there, providing Thor with a litany of urgent tasks to which he must attend to immediately if he asks him to join him on the couch. Scrubbing down the clean countertops. Taking a shower that drains the hot water heater and leaves Thor to suffer when he washes his hands under the kitchen faucet. Pacing around the length of the apartment. All very demanding tasks.

Thor let him be, since Loki did weird things all the time. Then, three hours after they close the door behind them, Loki is blurting out some unprovoked garbage.

“What? What did I do?”

Loki looks at him like he should damn well know what he’s done. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, and Thor’s eyes linger on the intricate tattoos that cover his skinny arms like sleeves.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Loki at last snaps, beginning his pacing around the room again, stomping like a child on the verge of a meltdown. “Why do I find out a guy that claims to be my best friend is sucking dick – not from him, oh no – but from a bunch of shithead frat guys?”

Oh. So there’s that.

“I didn’t think you needed to know every detail of my sex life,” he says through gritted teeth. He feels his face glowing with heat.

“Yeah, but you – fuck you, Thor. You should have told me.”

Loki’s out, and apparently thinks everyone else that tumbles with a dude in the sack should be out too. Thor’s not gay. He fucks girls. He sucks a guy off every so often. What the hell is there to tell Loki?

“Why do you even care? You’re not dragging me to that PRIDE club or whatever—“

“It’s not about that, you dick!” That seems to be Loki’s insult of choice for the night.

“Then what is it? Huh?”

Loki sets his lips in a line.

“I need a smoke.”

Thor watches him throw open the door to the patio, violently jerk a lawn chair from under the outside table, and slam it down as close to the railing as he can manage. He hunches over, and the warm burn of Loki’s cigarette penetrates the darkness. Thor can see the outline of his razor features, the snarl of his lips when he opens his mouth to puff out like he’s shotgunning to some invisible partner.  Thor guesses he should bumble outside and apologize for withholding his own damn business.

Loki doesn’t look at him when he closes the patio door and drags a chair beside of him. He puts the butt of his cigarette out on the arm of Thor’s chair as he reaches for a second one.

“Look, I didn’t know you’d even give a shit. Yeah, I’ve been with a few guys. I’m not gay. I don’t need you to hold my hand and drag me out of the closet or whatever the hell you’re thinking.”

“You ignorant ass.”

Loki is so flustered after Thor’s remark he throws his virgin cigarette over the railing. Thor catches him when Loki makes for the door, manhandling him until he’s got Loki’s back against the door and he can’t just run away.

“Get off of me! Get off!” He’s screaming, hoping to scare Thor off with the threat of police being called on them. Loki would be worse off with all the shit he’s got stashed, so Thor doesn’t let him go. Loki falls silent after a few minutes of struggling and cursing, and slackens against Thor. Thor realizes he’s clenching Loki’s wrists so hard the bones beneath are creaking in his grip.

“What the hell is this about?” Thor demands, letting Loki’s wrists drop to his side.

And Loki can’t even look at him when he says it at last. He shrivels into himself when it’s said, like someone has wrung the bloodlife from him. His face has been dusted with the palest of moonlight. No color anywhere, save for the ink veiled by the cloak of night. Thor wonders what he must seem to Loki in that moment. Has he paled? Does Loki see hatred in his eyes, disgust in the pout of his lips?

“You didn’t say anything.”

“I didn’t say anything because…” Loki sounds like he’s choking back a sob, and there’s a pause before he forces out the rest. “Because I didn’t think I had a chance. And I don’t. Never mind. Just get out of here.”

Thor trails after him into the house, follows him to the bathroom and forces himself inside before the door can be slammed in his face.

“Get out. I’ve got to piss.”

“Loki,” Thor pleads. “Loki, stop. Stop. You have no idea –“ He tries to rest his hand on Loki’s wrist, a wrist bruised from the earlier fight, and Loki lets air meet the touch.

“I’m not into pity fucks, Thor. Now get out.”

But Loki doesn’t know anything, about how much he’s wanted him beyond fucking and sucking and sitting dazed under the cloud of smoke because that’s the only time Loki feels comfortable enough to laugh – he doesn’t know anything. He tells Loki he doesn’t know shit. Screams something he doesn’t remember, and Loki’s trying to kiss him and tear him apart and get his hand in his pants. Thor forces him to the floor.

“No,” he breathes, though he’s hard and Loki’s hard and the tears streaking the broken expression of his friend make him want him even more. “No. No.”

Not here. Not now.

He rests against the door, holding Loki to his chest with straining, burning arms. It’s what they really need, even if Loki still whines to him later and cries and begs for him to fuck him. He holds him until Loki’s sobbing trails to strained sounds of sleep.

**II**

They share blankets and smoke.

Loki likes to lean on him when they’ve finished the first L and their bodies are humming with lo-fi pleasure. They drag out the quilt during the winter months, when Loki’s heater is sure to meet its sputtering death days into the cold weather. It’s an excuse to touch. We’re cold. We’re high. Their chilly soles rest against the other’s jean legs as they cocoon themselves within the quilt. Sometimes Loki crawls between Thor’s legs and rests against his chest, and listens to Thor’s heartbeat flittering at his ear. Thor strokes his back when Loki closes his eyes, the touch agonizingly platonic.

Loki slopes over and nurses at a pipe while Thor watches from his comfortable laze on the couch. He smiles when Loki looks back at him, catching Thor’s bleary eyes focused on his neck.

Thor opens his lips and lets it happen because when they do it, it replaces the loneliness with the scald of tension for those minutes. Loki’s face hovers close, huffing out smoke into his mouth.  He thinks he’d like to cup the curve of Loki’s neck and kiss him, and that’s when he feels wetness on his lips.

“You ass.”

He grins at Loki as he tries to retreat to the opposite end of the couch. Thor pulls him back and manages to retaliate with a brief kiss before Loki wrenches his head to the side, laughing. Thor tugs him into his embrace, and they kiss and giggle like children who have just discovered this miraculous form of affection. It’s all that happens that night, and in the morning they tease one another over French toast and juice.

Years pass, but Thor always remembers their first kiss.

**III**

His heart races as he and Loki tumble onto the small bed on Thor’s side of the dorm room. It’s far too small for him, let alone another body, but Loki is beneath him and oh god it feels as though their bodies are merging when he feels the heat in Loki’s jeans against his own. They touch one another in frenzied jerks and scraping of skin – in this way Thor finds his fingers at the button of Loki’s jeans, tugging them down with his boxers. He rests his palm against the heat that now rests against Loki’s belly, strokes gently with only the tips of his fingers, and Loki moans so loudly Thor claps his free hand over his mouth. The wet lips purse in confusion against his palm, wet and wanting.

Thor releases him when he sees in Loki’s eyes recognition – of the words he cannot speak aloud, that he is  _ashamed_.

“Just, fuck, get out of these,” Loki says, his voice a parody of authority. He’s trembling as Thor is trembling, their bodies shaking and sweating and demanding together. He tugs at Thor’s clothing. A thin hand rests on the bulge no man could hope to hide in the tight jeans Thor’s managed to squeeze himself into. Today of all days. It takes an eternity for him to get them off, and as they fall to the floor with Thor’s shirt, Loki is scrambling to his knees. Pushing Thor back against the bed so fast his head hits the footboard, and he freezes. God no, no. Need this. No. But Thor laughs, and Loki is between his thighs, spreading them wide, licking the flat of his tongue against Thor’s balls.

The laughter sputters out. Replaced with a quiet ‘oh’ from Thor as he arches upward, tangles his hand in Loki’s hair. Loki grows bolder by the second, encouraged by the tightening of Thor’s fist in his hair and the low grunts of pleasure. Licks and suckles. Trails his tongue up the long length of Thor’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head. He tastes the bead of pre-cum collected at the slit, and looks up in time to see Thor pressing his fist to his mouth, biting at the knuckles. Loki takes him deeper, lets his fingers grip the base and his other hand cradle Thor’s balls, squeezing gently. He trembles. Thor quakes beneath him.

**IV**

He thinks he fell in love with Loki the first time they danced.

It’s not the slow waltz of Thor’s secret dreams, the one he shares with a woman in white against the backdrop of a sunset. He’s drunk and reeks of smoke and doesn’t care enough to shove Loki away when he backs into him and grinds against him, ass dipping into the forward curve of his hips. They look like they’re fucking through their clothes by the time the song trickles off and a new pounding beat begins. They’ve done more before this than Thor wants to admit, but never like this in front of the world, cloaked in darkness as they are.

Loki knows whoever the house belongs to, because he’s the one that finds them an empty room. Thor’s crushing his lips against Loki’s as soon as they’ve  vanished from one another’s sight in the black of the room. Loki groans when Thor kisses him deeply and runs the wet length of his tongue over Loki’s. That’s new. So is the way Loki winds up on his stomach and spreads his legs and begs Thor to fuck him – yes, with your cock, you moron.

“You have a condom?” Thor manages, his heartbeat pounding in his head that he might be about to do this.

“Fuck, you think I thought we’d be doing this?”

“Do you have anything?”

Loki guides him into their coupling with words splintered by reckless passion. Thor’s got two fingers in his own mouth sucking them damp before he spits onto Loki below him. The wetness drips between Loki’s spread ass cheeks and helps Thor ease the fingers inside, and he fucks Loki like that because they aren’t going to make it back to either of their places tonight. Thor doesn’t remember the alcohol swaying him to this heady drunkenness he feels when he complies with every one of Loki’s obscene commands.

He comes across Loki’s back when he’s got three fingers knuckle deep inside of him, and when he wakes the next morning he finds he can’t wash the smell of their sex from his mind.


End file.
